Numb Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele tinha vivido apenas para seguir as ordens, mas tudo muda quando ele acha a felicidade


**Numb.**

**LInkin Park.**

Ele caminhava por aquele cemitério calmamente, mas uma pessoa que o conhecesse sabia que ele estava com medo, ele sempre tinha sido uma pessoa ambiciosa, mas Severo Snape tinha entrado em um caminho perigoso, ele tinha conseguido voltar para o caminho certo com a ajuda de Dumbledore, mas ele sabia dos riscos que ele teria que fazer e por gratidão a Dumbledore, ele se encontrava naquele lugar.

-Severo –ele ouviu a voz sibilante lhe chamar, ele se ajoelha diante da figura.

-Eu vivo para servi-lo mestre... –mas ele nem acaba de falar e logo sente os efeitos do Cruciatus do bruxo mais maligno do ultimo século.

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.**

Ele não sabia se eram horas, dias ou semanas, mas ele sentia o corpo inteiro doer, ele tinha sido avisado por Dumbledore que Harry Potter o avisou sobre Voldemort, mas ele nunca aceitaria algo de Potter e contra as ordens de Dumbledore ele estava ali agora, deitado na cela olhando para o teto.

-Muito bom Snape, você se matou por que não ouviu um garoto que tem uma maldita ligação com o lorde das trevas... –derrepente a porta da cela se abre e Lúcios entra com um sorriso maléfico.

-Já esta falando sozinho Severo? –Snape sorri malicioso e fala.

-Melhor do que o estado de galhudo como você Malfoy –tudo o que Snape sentiu depois foram duas costelas se partirem.

**I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All i want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you.**

-Me diga Severo... Você se sente bem com isso? Afinal você era um dos meus melhores comensais... E agora não passa de um reles traidor... Você acha que o seu precioso Dumbledore vai sentir a sua falta? Para ele você e apenas um peão...Uma peça descartável... –Snape tenta avançar em Voldemort, mas logo e jogado do outro lado da sala –Nervosinho Severo? Não fique... Você vai ser uma boa diversão para os novos recrutas –e logo uma serie de Cruciatus foi lançado nele, mas o que doía mesmo era que as palavras de Voldemort pareciam entrar na mente dele, ele era apenas um peão nessa guerra, um peão descartável.

**Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
Every step that i take is another mistake to you  
And every second i waste is more than I can take.**

-CRUCIO –Snape se contorcia na cela diante dos pés de Lúcios que tinha um sorriso malicioso ao ouvir os gritos do ex amigo –Você sabe Severo, que se você não tivesse virado as costas para o nosso Lord... Ele iria lhe dar recompensas que você jamais imaginou? –ao ver o olhar de repulsivo, ele ri –Você não muda não e Severo? Poderia ter o que quisesse, mas ainda esta preso a memória daquela sangue-ruim... –

-NÃO FALE ASSIM DELA SEU IDIOTA PUXA SACO DE MEIO SANGUE –os olhos de Lúcios pareciam duas pedras de gelo.

-Você vai pagar por isso Severo... –as horas, os minutos, pareciam séculos diante da dor.

**I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All i want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you.**

Uma explosão volumosa acerta o lado da mansão, os comensais corriam de um lado para o outro, Snape se arrasta para perto da porta para ver o que estava acontecendo, logo ele ouve uma voz.

-Tire ele daqui, eu vou atrás do Tom –ele se afasta da porta que explode, logo ele se vê de frente de alguns sócios da ordem, mas quem ele viu o deixou terrificado, todas as noites ele achava que Dumbledore invadiria aquele lugar e tiraria ele daquela cela, mas ele nunca imaginaria que Harry Potter teria invadido o covil de Voldemort com apenas Remo Lupin, Sírius Black e alguns adolescentes com ele –Se mexam que temos que ser rápidos –Harry encara Snape e fala –Vamos tirar você daqui professor –ele se vira para Sírius –Não temos tempo para isso agora Sírius... Ajude o Remo –e ele vê o garoto sair pela porta e uma luz poderosa percorrer todo o corredor atrás dele.

**And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you.**

Ele abre os olhos vagarosamente, não sabia onde estava e tinha medo de acordar naquela cela novamente, mas logo ele ouve uma voz falar.

-Me perdoe por tudo que fiz Severo... Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu te amo –ele pode sentir que ela estava limpando algumas lágrimas –Eu fiquei com tanto medo quando você não voltou... Eu achei que não teria chance de falar... De novo... –Snape tenta abrir os olhos, ele queria ver ela, falar a ela que estava tudo bem, mas ele não conseguia, por que? –eu tive medo de não ter a chance de falar que eu te amo Severo... Eu sempre te amei... Mas nunca fui a Gryffindor que tanto falava que tinha orgulho –ele pode sentir que ela estava levantando, ele tinha que falar.

-Eu... Também te amo... –ela se vira e sorri ao ver os olhos negros daquele homem carrancudo brilharem com expectativa –Eu te amo Jannet... –ela se inclina e toca delicadamente os lábios dele.

-Eu sempre te amei... –e tudo voltou a escuridão.

**I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All i want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you.**

**-**Você esta pronto professor? –Harry pergunta cauteloso, era o dia em que eles removeriam a marca dele, Snape olha de relance para Jannet que lhe dá um sorriso encorajador, ele acena para Harry que aponta uma das mãos para ele e começa a falar um encanto longo, derrepente uma luz poderosa sai da mão dele e o acerta diretamente no peito de Snape que se contorce, mas não grita, a luz começa a crescer e logo eles poderiam ver uma nuvem negra saindo do braço de Severo.

Derrepente a nuvem se transforma em uma cobra e dá o bote na direção de Jannet.

-NÃO –Severo aponta uma das mãos para a cobra e foi como se a magia de Harry e dele se fundissem e algo poderoso tivesse despertando dentro dele e logo que a fumaça some, eles puderam ver varias pessoas olhando chocadas para eles e uma Jannet sorrindo muito para Snape, ela corre ate ele e o beija apaixonadamente.

-Você conseguiu amor... Você conseguiu... –ela fala entre soluços nos braços dele.

-Nos conseguimos Jannet –ele sussurra no ouvido dela –nos conseguimos –os dois se beijam apaixonadamente e só se lembram que tem varias pessoas na sala quando ouvem Sírius falar.

-Eu juro que nunca mais visito os calabouços... Tendo o risco de ver cenas assim... –mas logo ele para de falar ao que Arabella começa a bater nele e o mais incrível acontece, Severo Snape começa a rir, a vida dele não era mais ligada a lorde das trevas ou servir como espião para uma ordem, ele estava livre, para ser ele mesmo de agora em diante.

**Numb (tradução)**

**Numb (Entorpecido)**

eu estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja  
me sentindo tão infiel  
perdido debaixo da superfície  
eu não sei o que você está esperando de mim  
colocado sob a pressão  
de me colocar no seu lugar

pego pela correnteza / apenas pego pela correnteza  
cada passo que eu  
dou é mais um erro para você  
pego pela correnteza / apenas pego pela correnteza  


**eu  
me tornei tão entorpecido  
eu não sinto, mais você  
me tornei tão cansado  
muito mais consciente  
eu estou me tornando  
tudo que eu quero ser  
é ser mais como eu  
e menos como você**

você não consegue ver que está me sufocando?  
segurando muito forte  
com medo de perder o controle  
porque tudo o que você pensava que eu seria  
se despedaçou bem na sua frente  
pego pela correnteza / apenas pego pela correnteza  
cada passo que eu  
dou é outro engano para você  
pego pela correnteza / apenas pego pela correnteza  
e todos os segundos eu perco  
é mais do que eu posso tirar  


**eu  
me tornei tão entorpecido  
eu não sinto, mais você  
me tornei tão cansado  
muito mais consciente  
eu estou me tornando  
tudo que eu quero ser  
é ser mais como eu  
e menos como você**

e eu sei  
que eu posso acabar fracassando também  
mas eu sei  
que você ficou como eu  
quando alguém lhe desapontou

eu  
me tornei tão entorpecido  
eu não sinto, mais você  
me tornei tão cansado  
muito mais consciente  
eu estou me tornando  
tudo que eu quero ser  
é ser mais como eu  
e menos como você

eu  
me tornei tão entorpecido  
eu estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja

eu  
me tornei tão entorpecido  
eu estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja.

**Esta song vai para duas garotas.. (ou mulheres?) muito especiais para mim... duas verdadeiras amigas.. dois anjos que me ajudam nas horas que preciso.. adoro vcs demais.. esta song vai para a minha linda,.. Fernanda... gosta de se chamar tia fer... uma garota especial.. e a segunda.. minha linda chris..rsrs sei que vc adora o severinho meu anjo... mas vc e muito nova para ele..rsrsrs espero que vcs gostem meus anjos.. levo vcs sempre no coraçao**


End file.
